


When the Party’s Over

by devilinprada7



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Decisions, Drinking, F/F, Gay, Ifeelbadforallnoahstansrip, LGBT, LITG, LITG 2, Lesbian, LottieIssaDaddy, Love Island, MarisolMarryMePls, Sad, The Villa, Villa, drunk call, f/f - Freeform, thatgaygayshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinprada7/pseuds/devilinprada7
Summary: MC reflects on her decisions after hard drinking.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do you always call me when you’re like this?” You hear, which causes you to finally make a proper decision.

Tonight’s decision: Hard liquor. 

Disappointment. Why are you so disappointed? Is it because you find yourself fumbling to open that bottle of whiskey that you swore up and down to yourself that you would never drink again? Especially alone. 

It is because that you didn’t have the guts to inform your partner face to face you kissed someone else not even a matter of days after she admitted she loved you, so a phone call seemed much better as opposed to her finding out later on national television? 

Is it because you already knew how Marisol was? How you could practically feel her chest tighten and her brows scrunch up in anger, even if she was in a different city when you broke the news? 

Or perhaps it’s just regret finally making itself at home inside your entire being. Do you regret that you answered Marisol’s FaceTime call and not only heard her, but had to endure her screaming at you for being unfaithful, then watching her break down because deep down inside, both of you are well aware that she’s more mad at herself than at you? 

Do you regret not being able to react to your girlfriend because the amount of alcohol you consumed to even be truthful isn’t allowing you to emote? You’re just staring at her, paralyzed. Numb. 

Or maybe you just regret everything, but one thing. 

“...Lottie. Wow.” Marisol says between something of a scoff and a sniffle. There it is. You can see it on your iPhone screen. That face she makes when she’s disgusted, you just never thought you’d be on the receiving end of it. “Go to Hell, Peyton.” The video call ends. You blink, before taking another swig at the whiskey bottle. 

It’s foul, and it goes down hard. Why the fuck is it always like this?

You thought you found the one. Things were going great. You and Marisol, both of you just clicked. She had her peeves, and even chastised you for acting childish inside a grocery store, but you still loved her. Emotionally, throughout every obstacle she hurled at you throughout your whole time in the Villa. Physically, because you had her every chance and every place you got because of what she put you through during that fucking time in the Villa. Marisol was strong. Marisol was comfortable. 

So, why did you kiss Lottie the day before the finale?

Lottie got on your fucking nerves at some points. The tattooed fiend treated Girl Code like it was a religion and she was sitting front row every Sunday. She got on your ass the second she felt you were shady, but claimed Gary shortly after Hannah left. You were always the peacemaker yet she was always the fire starter. She knew how to push your buttons, how to make you want to scream, throw things, ..to make you lose control. 

And you fucking hated it, because you loved control and she was the only woman in the Villa that could take it away from you and run with it. 

And wow, did you really lose control. And she really did run with it.

“Why do you let me?” You respond back, miserably. Yet, you’re not bitter. Just, confused, lost.

No control. 

You hear Lottie sigh at the other end of the line. 

“I fucking hate you when you’re like this...” She responds. And you know she means it. Because this is her third day of having to deal with drunk you, over the phone, regretting everything. “It feels like you regret everything...” She draws out, you hear her voice get lower, almost vulnerable. “Like you regret, me.” Lottie finishes. 

You try to sit up from your couch. The room is spinning. Worse than it did when you kissed her, but not as fast as it did when she kissed you back. You fall back on the couch, attempting to think over your next few words. You rub your forehead with your hand, and Lottie sighs.

“You’re fucked up. And maybe I caused it. But, you need to figure out who you want.” The tattooed women says on the other end of the line. “I care about you, but, I care about myself too.” Typical Lottie.

“Here you go again with your fucking walls-“ You feel yourself getting angry, but Lottie cuts you off.

“Bye Peyton.” She says and hangs up, and perhaps that’s for the best. You lost your girlfriend, and you lost your girl friend. You close your eyes and let out a frustrated huff. You’ll think this through. At least you were honest, now it’s a matter of damage control, and moving on. You know you’ll call one of them back. 

“When the party’s over.” You mumble to yourself and take another swig of the bottle. You continue to do this until your vision goes black.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words. The. Reunion.

“Well, here we go.” You sigh as you nervously twist your iPhone between your fingers in the passenger seat of your cousin’s car. Your cousin, Valerie, turns her head to look at you as she pulls into a parking spot of a packed studio.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Val reassures you with a smile and a nod. “You should be excited! It’s the reunion.” Your cousin reminds you, which makes you even more nervous. As if your stomach is doing somersaults, off the Grand Canyon. 

The last time you spoke with Marisol, she had screamed your ear off, and basically told you to never call her again. Even though your iPhone wasn’t on speaker, your cousin heard the commotion from your shared apartment and had to comfort you for the whole week.

It had been difficult. Especially having to deal with the reporters/paparazzi hammering you with questions every chance they got. You and Marisol did win the show, so of course they wanted to get the latest dirt on everything that was happening since then. However, you somehow made it through all the bullshit. Thanks to the support of your family.

No help from Lottie, of course. You figured she would call you, and she never did. You had had enough, and sent her a long ass message, pleading for a chance just to talk to her because you wanted to work things out. She never answered, which...within itself, was an answer. 

Before you knew it, you were entering the studio and your cousin enveloped you in a hug. “I’ll be in the crowd, okay? No matter what anyone says, I support you.” She nods as she rubs your upper arms, then you two are separated by one of the TV crewman.

“At least someone does.” You day under your breath before following the man. Upon following him down the hallway, you almost feel your heart stop. It’s Marisol, and not only Marisol, but you see her speaking with a man that has his back to you. A man with a fiery-colored haircut that’s plastered with tattoos that looks like a child got ahold of a crayon and a coloring book. You’re not used to seeing either of them in their free-world clothes. Marisol’s wearing a black dress that’s clinging in all the right places, and Graham is wearing a white button up with, of course, mini shark designs on it. Along with some cargo shorts and boat shoes. You sigh, maybe you can try and be the mature one. It had been months since you last spoke to your ex-girlfriend, after all. 

You’re about to greet both Graham and Marisol from the distance, and then she spots you. Without another word, she tears her gaze away from you, leans into Graham and places a kiss on his lips, which causes your eyes to narrow as you pass by the pair. You grit your teeth, but almost feel like letting out a laugh. 

“Classy.” You mutter as you pass her, and you can’t quite make out what she says under her breath besides a couple of curse words. She’s clearly doing it on purpose....right?

“OHMYGAAWDDD!” An excites yelp can be heard from the dressing room you just entered. Before you realize it, Chelsea is pulling you into one of her famous hugs. You smile and hug her back tightly.

“Hey you.” You say happily, and allow your gaze to wander around the dressing room. Hope and Priya stop applying their makeup and instantly go in for a group hug. “Fuck, I missed you all.” You laugh, but say with honesty. The girls match your smile.

“We missed you too.” Priya, the only bitch in the house you ever respected, says happily.

“Girrrrl, I have so many questions to ask you.” Hope says as she ushers you to the area where she was sitting and forces you to sit with her. Priya flashes her a look of annoyance, but it goes away instantaneously. 

“Where can I get a welcome party like that?” You hear, and this time, your heart almost drops. Lottie’s leaning against the threshold of the dressing room door, and you can practically feel her gaze burning a hole on your back. You dare not to look at her. 

“Lottie! Oh my GODOHMYGOD!” Chelsea, completely oblivious to the tension that’s hanging in the air, runs to her and gives her a hug. Hope shoots you a glance, before looking up at Lottie.

“Wow, no one thought you were coming.” Hope said, and you see Priya biting her lip nervously. Lottie hugs Chelsea back briefly and acknowledges Hope.

“And why is that?” Lottie arches her eyebrow and places a hand on her hip. The room is quiet for a second.

“Well darling, because...” Priya pauses, and you see that her eyes suddenly get wide at something behind Lottie.

“Well because?” Lottie huffs, and you can hear the impatience in her voice.

Suddenly, the dressing room door opens, and without missing a beat...

“Because you’re a home wrecker and literally no one wants you here.” Marisol walks in and bumps into Lottie’s shoulder on purpose. Hope gasps as your ex-girlfriend takes a seat near Priya. 

You hear Lottie let out a bitter laugh as she dusts her shoulder off. “I’m gonna let that one slide.” She says, then takes a seat on the opposite side of the room near Chelsea. “And for the record sweetie, you can’t wreck a home that was probably already broken to begin with.” Lottie shrugs as she applies blush, and you watch Marisol slam down her mascara on the table. She shoots up from her seat.

“You know what...” Marisol begins.

“Fuck....” You say under your breath.

It’s about to kick off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod I’ve gotten so much good feedback from this story and I dig it! Let me know how y’all feel about this chapter in the comments. I love hearing from everyone especially about these pixelated gay queens :’)


	3. Underway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get the show on the road!

“This is Love Island Reunion! Please welcome your host, Caroline Flack!” An eruption of cheers and hollers could be heard across the entire audience as a gorgeous, blonde woman walked onto the stage. There was an array of blue, pink, white, and purple lights shining throughout the place, and the audience was more than excited to find out more about the lives of the 2019 Love Islanders. After the near brawl backstage, Graham took Marisol out of the room so she wouldn’t cause a scene. Lottie rolled her eyes, quickly got herself ready, and left. Causing Peyton to be alone with her thoughts. 

“Welcome to the reunion everyone!” The show host greeted as she did a good job in getting the audience riled up. Sitting on couples-only, white-colored tables that were separate from the audience rows, Marisol and Peyton were awkwardly seated across from each other. This had been the closest proximity they had been within each other in several months. As to go along with the excitement, the two winners of the 2019 Love Island clapped along, but their facial expressions were a dead giveaway in regards to their uncomfortableness. 

In the table next to them, Chelsea and Lucas were seated next to each other, clapping along eagerly to the hype in the rather large room. At least they were happy.

“Let’s have a look of what we got! Our winners Marisol and Peyton are here!” Caroline spoke aloud, and the audience began to clap for the two. Both of the winners looked like they wanted to jump off the nearest bridge, but for namesake, they decided to go along with everything. “How are you doing guys?

Marisol pursed her lips together, and it was clear that Peyton was going to have to kick off most of the talking. “We’re doing okay. It’s great to see everyone again. Really.” The blonde nodded, causing more cheers to erupt throughout the place. 

“That it is! We’ll be chatting to you guys later!” The show host spoke.

“Please don’t.” Marisol muttered under her breath, enticing a pitiful eye roll from Peyton. The show host continued to greet numerous islanders who seemed nervous, yet excited to get the show underway. Chelsea especially. In the large television screen that was in front of them, a playback from the final moments of the competition began to play. Peyton and Marisol were locking hands on one side, and Noah and Hope held hands on the other. When Peyton and Marisol’s names were called out as the winners on the replay, the audience made a show in cheering their approval of the two. “I don’t know why they’re acting like we’re still together. This is absolutely ridiculous-“

“Marisol.” Priya chastised from a different table. “Please. This’ll be over soon.” The brunette felt bad for Peyton, and decided to help. The blonde shot her friend a thankful look, and Marisol presses her lips together and crossed her arms. “Whatever.” She muttered, then looked forward towards the larger screen. Playbacks of the two girls making plans to move in together was displayed on the video, and if Peyton’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, was that a...sad look on Marisol? She wasn’t sure since the aspiring lawyer turned her head to face away from her ex. 

Curious, the blonde turned her gaze off to the side and spotted Gary and Lottie sitting across each other. Though the makeup artist was speaking with the blonde guy, her eyes were trained on Peyton, but her gaze quickly averted from her when she spotted that the blonde had turned to face her.

Huh...

“And now with some of his favorite playback clips, the voice of the Villa Iain Stirling!” Soon, a Scotland man jumped up from the crowd and began booking it to the stage. 

“He’s so cute-“

“Chelsea!” Hope gasped as Chelsea immediately locked her eyes on Iain.

“Glad to be here!” He greeted as he took a seat on the couch. From the get-go, it was obvious the Iain’s favorite character was Gary, and several screen caps of his played on the screen. In addition, a video of the trial and Bobby dressed as a ‘judge’ played on the screen.

“See! The audience recognizes!” Bobby, who was sitting across from Priya, clapped with a devilish smirk spread across his face. Soon, Iain said a few more words and promoted his ongoing comedy tour, then left the stage.

Caroline began playing a clip of Noah taking Hope to the library he worked in, and Peyton felt a small smile spread across her face when their was a video of hope reading to children at a Scholastic fair with Noah dressed up as a Disney prince. 

“And the audience has to ask, are there any wedding bells toning anytime soon?” She asked the two, and Noah and Hope looked at each other. 

“I’m waiting for the ring, girl!” Hope replied, and the audience laughed along with her. 

The show host ended up talking to Priya and asking her what she was up to; and it turned out the middle aged woman was a jack of all trades.

“I’ve been on tour with my favorite band, I also began fashion designing and have considered starting my own business. It’s all in my head right now but I might see it through soon.” She responded happily, and the audience clapped in excitement for one of the best islanders on the show: 

After speaking to a few more islanders, the show host stood up and walked over to the main stage. “I think we were all excited to see Love Island history be made for the first time. Our two lady loves really captured our hearts, take a look!” Caroline encouraged, and soon, a few playbacks of Marisol and Peyton played across the screen. The two girls, though being at odds with each other, couldn’t seem to tear away their gazes from the screen as the video displayed their summer chemistry for over hundreds of thousands to see. “Which is why we were all surprised when Peyton and Lottie shared a kiss before her departure..” And soon, a playback of Lottie packing her bags with Peyton in till played across the screen. 

“...Can I, kiss you?” Peyton asked on the playback, and as Lottie nodded gently, their lips gradually connected. The audience went wild with “oooohs!” And some of the Islanders seemed to be stunned.

“They kissed!?” Bobby asked, looking more towards the females who were well aware of what was happening. Marisol clenched her jaw and looked away, and Peyton didn’t dare turn back to Lottie.

“That explains a lot, I assume.” Gary, who wasn’t exactly dating Lottie, spoke. Lottie rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“That had nothing to do with us and you know it.” The make up artist countered, clearly annoyed that they would play the video so early in the reunion. 

“Not to fear! Because the explanation we’ve been waiting for is about to happen! Peyton, Lottie, go ahead and come up!” The show host waved for them to come up to the stage. Peyton stood up quickly, happy to be out of Marisol’s vicinity, and she sat on the sofa right across from Caroline. Lottie took her time to get up to the stage, but eventually did. She avoided Peyton like the plague, and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

“I think the question on everyone’s mind Peyton is...” Caroline trailed off. “Is that you waited for Marisol for more than half the season. We noticed you didn’t exactly have chemistry with anyone else, even when Elisa was thrown in. You two finally became a thing, so why disregard that?” The show host was very straightforward.

“Wow, that’s very to the point.” Peyton chuckled awkwardly, but in reality just wanted to get her thoughts together, she figured she wouldn’t have any help from Lottie, so she just went on with her explanation. “I think Caroline, I think what happened was that okay. You spend the whole summer and make friends and connections but you’re not really sure what’s going to happen next. I’ve had friends I’ve known in real life stop talking to me from one day to the next, and we had been friends for years. Lottie and I...” Peyton turned to Lottie briefly. “We never really saw eye to eye since the beginning.

“That’s an understatement.” Lottie replied as she crossed one leg over the other. Peyton continued.

“So when we became friends we kind of had this unspeakable girl code bond. I’d tell her when she was being crazy and she would read my tea leaves..” Peyton said, causing laughs to come from several audience members. It looked like even Lottie wanted to smile for a brief second. “Anyway, when she was leaving my intention was simply to help her pack. And I don’t know. I was nervous because I already felt like I was so close to the finale. In a way, I always felt like Marisol wouldn’t have been in it with me if Rocco had never left.” Peyton looked sadly over at Marisol, who was looking down. “She was crazy for him and it made me feel second to him. That and I was about to lose my best friend I had just made and, I don’t know. It’s no excuse, but it seemed we were both vulnerable and it just, felt right.” Peyton shrugged, and she could see Marisol shaking her head from across the stage.

“I think another question that’s burning our minds is, Peyton, would you take it back if you could?” Caroline asked, and the blond took a while to think it over.

The kiss messed a lot of things up, but, it wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world. 

“I wouldn’t.” Peyton replied with a nod, and the audience stayed quiet.

“Lottie, how about you?” The host asked the platinum blonde. The makeup artist on the other hand, seemed to be more careful with her answer. Peyton wasn’t sure what would come of it, or why this was even a conversation in the first place. It wasn’t exactly like they could completely take it back. It seemed like an entire lifetime before she answered.

“I wouldn’t.” Lottie shrugged, and Marisol rolled her eyes. 

“Marisol, please come to the stage..” Caroline replied, and Peyton and Lottie instantly became tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think in the comments! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> one shot? two shot? whole story? let me know in the comments :)


End file.
